Usuario discusión:Infinitrix
borrar hola xd,no pude hacer la plantilla en tu wiki si quieres borras las imagenes que subí xd'Glenson11 - NW/BW - ¡¡Super-Blog!!' 22:29 20 oct 2011 (UTC) No tienes que disculparte Eres mi amigo no es necesario que te discupes por que si no te puedes conectar no importa sera en otro momento y falta mucho tiempo antes que termne ben 10 haci que no te preocupes si no puedes se que al otro dia hablaremos mega_fanatica (discusión) 10:03 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola infinitrix, disculpa la molestia entrare al xat y como mi internet esta algo (dead) no se conectare rapido asi que me desconectare y conectare muchas veces para poder entrar bien ya que no quiero que crean que solo estoy molestando y me bloqueen en el xat. Ben10nyson (discusión) 18:03 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Donde estas te llevo buscando un buen rato en el mundo toonix y no apareces donde estas amigo mega_fanatica (discusión) 20:31 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Infi, te quería avisar que voy hacer contribuciones en la wiki, se puede decir que volví. 19:36 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Pregunta, esta wiki tiene canal IRC?, porque el chat me esta fallando. 20:20 30 oct 2011 (UTC) HOLA.QUE LA PASES BIEN Chat. Jaja, yo estoy en el IRC de Naruto si quieres te llegas es http://webchat.freenode.net/ en Name pones tu nombre en Channels pones #wikia-naruto-es y pones el codigo borroso y ya. 20:38 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Amigp podrias conectarte n.n mega fanatica (discusión) 16:38 11 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias lei tu mensaje muchas gracias te deseo suerte en ben 10 wiki eres genialHumongosaurio10 (discusión) 02:31 20 nov 2011 (UTC)humongosaurio10 :) gracias e leido tu mensaje gracias muchas e eres el mejor amigo talvez seamos mejores amigos mi amigo xd :) un favor me podi debloquea?? soy el kike190.43.72.99 22:03 22 nov 2011 (UTC) hola soy el se-ior X hola soy alejandro jaramillo ch siempre quise ser tu amigo y quiero darte estoAlejandro Jaramillo Ch (discusión) 20:55 9 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb Me puedes desbloquear ME Pueden desbloquear no lo vuelvo a hacer porfa. By_StratDJ (discusión) 21:01 29 nov 2011 (UTC) enterado ya no pondre como categoria aliens del superomnitrixetc.Leonardo Efigenio (discusión) 17:10 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya es suficiente Ya es suficiente información la imagen del ese Alien Nuevo que tú borraste que no me acuerdo quien fué que encontró esa imagen en Google pero no te estoy insultando solo te digo eso. Atentamente Eco eco suprem (discusión) 15:35 15 dic 2011 (UTC). Te debo una disculpa Ah pues te debo una disculpa yo pensé que era un alien futuro de Ben 10: Omniverse yo no sabia que existe juguetes de aliens fanon. Atentamente Eco eco suprem (discusión) 20:22 15 dic 2011 (UTC). Se an comfirmado 3 nuevos episodios para que hagas las paginas *Couples Retreat *The Night of the Living Nightmare *The Beigining of the End Los ultimos 2 van antes de the ultimate enemy has las paginas no hay derecho bloquear a fusiones entre transformaciones81.38.119.174 19:41 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero si estaba creando un articulo,hacique no podias eliminarlo81.38.119.174 08:46 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Amigos Oye vi tu usuario y en tus amigos por ejemplo aparece: Usuario:Goop9 quieres que haga que tus amigos queden por ejemplo: Goop9? O sea sin el usuario Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 15:25 27 dic 2011 (UTC) - Oye Infinitrix, bloquea a un usuario llamado Daniel *numeros*, nos dijo niñas a Ben10nyson y a mi >:/ , ademas de que esta que molesta en mi blog. MasterAFUA (discusión) 13:25 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Tambien... Tambien necesito que borres todos los coments que hizo ese por favor. Y feliz fiestas tambien ;-) MasterAFUA (discusión) 14:04 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero hay pruebas de Muy Grande Supremo hasta hay una foto de Muy Grande Supremo,haci que no borres otra ves el articulo o si no contesto con un administrador81.38.119.174 18:37 29 dic 2011 (UTC) yo tambien hice muy grande supremo y alguien la borro u.u pero xd igual no se sabe si es supremo asi que... ok , esque uno hizo diamante negativo entonces me base en eso para hacer el articulo pero entinedo n.nDaniel13365 (discusión) 13:34 31 dic 2011 (UTC) ah y otra cosa ... lo que paso con masterAFUA es que me molesta que el se crea admin que les de ordenes y todo :/ , por eso le respondía pero ... bueno happy new year .Daniel13365 (discusión) 13:34 31 dic 2011 (UTC) GIOVANI ME BLOQUEO Me bloqueo mor decir mal su nombre por preguntarle un asunto personal mi y decir dos chistes tambien por decirle que no diga malas Ultra felix (discusión) 02:37 4 ene 2012 (UTC)ULTRA FELIX